


Nico's Revenge

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Nico's fed up with all those April Fool's Day pranks. A sequel to April Fools Prank on Nico by yazzoberryacres and Elizabeth Schuyler on Quotev.





	Nico's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel Knight helped my greatly with this.

**Hello everyone. It’s been a while, huh? This is something that has been haunting my mind for quite a while now. You see, over on Quotev, yazzoberryacres and Elizabeth Schuyler wrote a “april fools prank on nico” type story. This is his reaction and revenge. I had so much fun writing this.**

 

He wakes up in the morning, and what does he see?

 

It’s blinding, even more so when he lifts his blanket, and is treated to a bright flash of white light.

 

What the fuck?

 

He blinks a few times, then looks around.

 

And nearly has a stroke.

 

Floor, walls, ceiling, all painted hot pink.

 

Covered in glitter.

 

And to top it off, a _fucking disco ball_ pops out of the pink ceiling, casting stars onto the walls.

 

At first, he’s confused. This is weird, even by demigod standards.

 

And then he realizes.

 

Shit.

 

“WHO FUCKING DID THIS?”

 

It had to be Yasmine and her friends.

 

And probably Leo too.

 

April fools, you say?

 

Sure.

 

Why not?

 

Playtime.

 

XxXxXxX

 

He throws the door open - BAM - and there - THERE, an aphrodite girl.

 

She smiles - yes, she actually fucking smiled!

 

He unsheathes his obsidian sword.

 

“Hey nico, wha - aaaaaaaahhh!”

 

Her words are cut short.

 

Short slash across the throat, neat stab through the heart while she’s distracted.

 

She is the first.

 

She will not be the last.


End file.
